That Girl Will Never Be Mine
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: He never really had much experience with girls, but this girl was too much to handle. Sure she's a real beauty but her attitude is just plain ugly. can he actually fall in love with her? Will that girl ever be his? Ted/Maryse


**So this is something new that I came out with, a fresh pairing, so let me know what you think of it any kind of ideas and criticisms is welcome. Enjoy=)**

**Monday Night Raw was just a couple hours away and superstars are already getting ready for tonight's show. Most superstars are already getting ready changing into their attire as the show begins in less than an hour, and while one man was running late.**

**"Damn it," spoke the young superstar as he just entered through the arena carrying a couple of bags with him in a hurry as he was already late and barely have enough time to get ready as his match is up first, and not to mention the self-proclaimed Legend Killer will be nagging him about be late again for three times in a row.**

**"Come on, where the hell is the locker room at," said the young man as he was looking for the Legacy's locker room, and while spending a few more minutes looking he finally found it.**

**"Where the hell have you been?!" called out an angry voice which startled the young superstar just as he stepped in the room. That voice belonged to none other than Randy Orton.**

**"I'm sorry, the alarm didn't went off like it was suppose to." **

**"That has been your same excuse for the past couple of weeks, can't you come up with something new Ted?" "Gosh, your match is up next and we need to discuss about how you are going to defeat Triple H tonight in the Beat The Clock match, we can't afford him to gain victory over you and have him go after me," said Randy as he sat down on the same couch Cody was seated in.**

**"I'm sorry I really am, it won't happen again," said Ted as he sat down on the opposite chair as they start discussing about his match with Triple H.**

**"Alright, get ready Ted, your match is in less than 45 minutes, and remember our plan, don't screw it up," warned Randy as he stepped out of the room.**

**"Seriously dude, why the hell have you been late recently, whats going on?" asked the youngest member of Legacy.**

**"I told you, my stupid alarm didn't went off," said an annoyed Ted as he started to get his wrestling gear out and headed to the bathroom to get changed as Cody rolled his eyes. **

**"I can understand how it can happen once, but why can't you buy a new one or something, Randy is getting really pissed about you being late and everything," said Cody as he flip open the new edition of RAW magazine.**

**"Yeah I always forget to get one after each show and I'm always tired afterwards, all I want to do is head back to the hotel and get some sleep," said Ted as he walked out of the bathroom in his wrestling gear.**

**"That is so lame dude, you're like what? 26, and you still use to kiddy excuses," said Cody.**

**"It's the truth" said Ted as he started to walk out the door.**

**"Hey, where are you going?" said Cody as he stood up from where he was sitting.**

**"To warm up," said Ted as he slammed the door and headed down the hall.**

**As he walked down the hall he greeted a couple of people before heading to the vending machine to get a bottle of water.**

**"It's gonna be a long night," said Ted as he let out a long sigh. Just as he turned to walk he notice a couple of divas talking to one another just a few feet away from him. It was none other than Kelly Kelly and the diva's champion Maryse. He never really did formally introduce himself to Maryse ever since she was drafted here, for all he knows she was full of herself and a woman who causes nothing but trouble but that didn't stop him from heading toward their direction.**

**"Hey Kelly," said Ted as he walked over to where the duo was at.**

**"Hi Ted," said Kelly as she gave him a friendly smile.**

**"Hi, I don't think I ever formally introduce myself I'm," before he can say another word Maryse stuck a hand to his face with a gross look on her face.**

**"It's ok, I know who you are, you don't have to make an excuse to come over here and talk to me," said Maryse as she flipped her hair and mumbled something in french.**

**Ted looked at her with the same face Maryse made, with a disgusted look on his face.**

**"Uh...well ok, I just wanted to say hi," said Ted as Maryse paid no attention to him and stared at her light purple color nails as if he wasn't even there.**

**"Maryse," said Kelly noticing the awkward situation but was immediately cut off when Maryse gave her a dirty look.**

**"Look here little boy, I'm a champion, and I sure don't want to be seen with a member of something that hasn't even accomplished much yet, so just shoo," said Maryse as she gave him the same hand gesture and facial expression.**

**"I'll uh see you later Kelly," said Ted as he left. Who the hell does she think she is? A group that hasn't accomplished much? We've held tag team titles not to mention Randy is the current WWE champion. I wish I would of just told her off like the bitch she is. She sure as hell doesn't deserve that championship if you ask me. All these thoughts are on Ted's head as he walked back into the Legacy's locker room.**

**Well, tell me what you think about it so far, feel free to lay down some ideas.**


End file.
